


[Podfic] The Art of Negotiation

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: #ITPE treats [9]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Communication, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-The Hanging Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: When Nightingale needs somewhere safe to recuperate after a case Peter takes him to Beverley's house. Because it was closer than the Folly and not for any more complicated reasons that he really doesn't want to think about right now.





	[Podfic] The Art of Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Art of Negotiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684014) by [cordeliadelayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne). 



> I recorded this as a treat for [were_duck](archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck) for #ITPE2017. You're a fellow Bev/Peter/Thomas shipper AND you like poly negotiations, so I figured this fic should pretty much hit the mark for you! If I was wrong, do let me know.

cover art by me

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/Rivers%20of%20London/%5bRivers%20of%20London%5d%20The%20Art%20of%20Negotiation.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:17:44 | 11 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook (M4B)](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/Rivers%20of%20London/%5bRivers%20of%20London%5d%20The%20Art%20of%20Negotiation.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:17:44 | 9 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Thank you, [cordeliadelayne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne), for giving permission to podfic.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Say It's Possible](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iKPTpEPlP0) by Jay Brannan. 


End file.
